


revealed

by luckynikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckynikki/pseuds/luckynikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ladybug doesn't want him to know - she's stubborn, and will try and keep it that way until things are beyond her control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> really crappy thing i wrote on my phone a while back - i was convinced to post it by ally. there's more to it- if anyone's interested then i'll post it i guess. just ask! uwu

The battle had waged, and it had not been won - she and Chat fled across rooftops to escape. An akuma had taken control of one of the many citizens of Paris, and this one had been on an entirely different level than any the two had faced together before. They tried to defeat it but it was too great – too powerful for the Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir. And now they were fleeing upon rooftops, Ladybug being carried by Chat as she pressed one hand against her wounded thigh as they escaped from the Akuma. A cut down to her artery was pouring blood and she felt her head beginning to grow light soon after she was woundedand she dug her nails into the palm of her hand to keep herself grounded, keep herself focused.

“ I need… a hospital, Chat. ” She told Chat after he pulled her out of combat, her breathing becoming heavy as she lost more and more blood despite the pressure she put onto the deep wound she received. “ Chat, drop me off near a hospital – I need you to drop me off and leave me, my transformation is going to wear off soon. ” _I don’t want you to see who i am, not yet._ She wasn’t ready for him to see who she really was yet, even if this was a horrible situation. Chat stopped on a rooftop across from the hospital and set her down for the most part, cradling her to him so that she was still sitting up.

“ I won’t simply ‘drop you off’ near the hospital, my lady. I’m going to take you in, we just need to transform back to normal first.” He said this, looking at her with concerned eyes - her suit was soaked in her own blood and she was still bleeding. How much blood could one person have?

“Chat leave me down there and i’ll take myself in. Please.” She pleaded with him quietly as she felt her grip on her transformation weakening and her spots diminishing.

“How? You can barely stand, let alone get yourself into the hospital – hey hey, stay with me, my lady.” He responded, catching her chin gently and lifting her face to his own as she had began to drift unconscious, the edges of her vision beginning to blur and darken.

“I’m going to take you in there, now hurry and transform, please my lady-” he was pleading with her now to listen to his reason. And his plan did have reason, it was logical and made SENSE - she couldn’t stand, couldn’t walk - couldn’t probably even crawl if she had to. But if there was one thing consistent between Ladybug and Marinette, is that she was stubborn as hell, especially when she was scared. She was scared he would find out who she really was and he would change his mind of her, that he would take one look at the clumsy and boring person that was Marinette and that his opinion would CHANGE all at once - she didn’t want to let him down with who she really was, which was the opposite of Ladybug.

“ Chat, please just put me beside the hospital, i can make it – “ she tried to say this with a smile but the pain and light headedness she felt were becoming harder and harder to combat. A beep indicated that she was soon from transforming back to Marinette.

 

“ Chat, please – I’m not ready for you to know yet, just please – ” she tried again as she felt her grip on consciousness leave her and begin to send her down a spiral into darkness, the last thing she could see being the emerald hues that met her own blue with such concern and fear. She could hear her transformation release and was almost GLAD he would now have to take her to the hospital immediately - he wasn’t going to have time to think about who she was. As her spots were gone, she was Ladybug no more as her transformation released her and revealed her civilian identity to Chat Noir. She was no longer strong, brave, and cunning Ladybug - now she was just plain, boring, clumsy old…

“Marinette…?” He whispered her name like a prayer of disbelief, the sound of her name falling upon her ears as the darkness completely overtook her


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She's the baker's daughter, sits behind me at school, and she saved me. She's always saving me." The last part muttered as he looked at his blood stained hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few asked that if I had more to post it, so here - I'm uploading this from my phone so if there are typos or just random words that look like they shouldn't be there, it's probably autocorrect so sorry ;;;;

He held the limp body of his beloved Lady in his arms, staring in shock as it was revealed that she was his classmate - shy marinette who sat behind him everyday during class. He didn't have much time now, though, as she slipped unconscious due to the loss of blood. 

"Marinette, hold on." He whispered as he took the body of his classmate in his arms and made his way down to an alley below, dropping down and releasing his transformation after he had landed. He had escaped relatively unscathed from the onslaught, only bruises littering his skin - Ladybug, no, MARINETTE had taken several blows meant for him. Including the one that had injured her, the one that could prove to be fatal. Adrien stumbled out of the dark alley, Marinette cradled in his arms as he crossed the street and stumbled into the emergency room of a hospital.

  
"Help -- I need help!" He cried, walking in as her blood continued to pour, seeping into his clothes. The staff of the hospital reacted quickly, one coming forward with questions, the other retrieving a stretcher and bringing it out to meet him. Adrien gently laid Marinette onto the white that would surely be stained red in a matter of minutes. The nurses has questions, pulling him back into the emergency room with her, letting him walk since he seemed able.   
"What happened?" A nurse with olive skin and brown hair asked, guiding him into a room so she could check on him.

  
"We were down by the attacks -- it got hold of her, cut through her thigh. She pushed me out of the way-- oh god " he rambled in response. They were taking Marinette away somewhere and he tried to follow only to be stopped by the hands of the nurse.  
"You don't understand I need --" he started, trying to struggle against the nurse and do what he wanted, to follow his Lady wherever she went. The surprisingly strong hands of the nurse stopped him, pushing him back onto the ER bed.  
"No, you don't understand. She's about to go into surgery, the best thing you can do is sit here, let me check you, and tell me who she is so I can call her parents." The nurses voice was gentle, but her strong hands told him he better not test her.

" She's Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. " he whispered softly, the realization of who Ladybug actually was hitting him suddenly as he tried to divulge information that could help to the nurse. "She's the baker's daughter, sits behind me at school, and she saved me. She's always saving me." The last part muttered as he looked at his blood stained hands.

  
"I'll go see if I can find them in a directory, in the meanwhile you stay right here pretty-boy." The nurse told him as she walked away, pointing to the spot he sat in.  
After she'd walked away and closed the privacy curtain, Plagg made his way out into the open, having hidden in the pockets of his coat.

  
"Phew, that was a close battle." Plagg commented, floating up to Adrien's face. "I'm gonna need some cheese after that one, Adrien." He commented, floating up and sitting on Adrien's shoulder. "Hey Tikki, it's safe to come out now - just us and the kid." Plagg called out, another creature popping out of his other pocket, red as Ladybug's suit. She looked at him, wide eyed and somewhat panicked.   
"Are you Ladybug's kwami?" Adrien asked, scooping up the little kwami in his hand. "Is she okay?" Tikki asked instantly.  
"Ladybug -- I mean.. Marinette, I don't know. She's going into surgery and that's - that's all I know. " Adrien said, telling the kwami all he knew. "So, it's really her? Marinette, she's really..." He trailed off, leaving the question open ended for confirmation. "Yes, she is - we are."


End file.
